


A Surprise Visit

by Katelyn2228



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn2228/pseuds/Katelyn2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas pays Dean a surprise visit, they don't expect what happens next.<br/>Smut, mindless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was the first fanfic that I wrote in November last year. Enjoy! :)

Dean was in the shower when Cas decided to pay him a surprise visit. Dean stepped out of the shower as he heard the woosh of wings behind him. He turned around to see just who he'd expected. "Dammit Cas! You don't just pop in with out knocking, and certainly not just after I've showered!" Dean yelled as the angel averted his eyes. "Cas, my eyes are here.. Now, please go wait outside for me." Dean said as Cas gawked at his naked body. "Ok Dean" he mumbled as he opened the door and walked out.

Cas thought to himself, Dean had no idea that he'd done that on purpose, just so he could see the beautiful man he couldn't have. Dean was better looking than Cas had ever imagined!  
Dean stood in the bathroom seeing the look on Cas' face again as he'd looked at Dean's body. Dean had had his suspicions about how Cas felt but he'd never been as certain as he was now. Now came the mental battle of how he felt about Cas.

Cas sat on the couch thinking about how strongly he felt about Dean, he had ever since he'd pulled him from the pit. Why couldn't the hunter just love him?

Cas looked up as Dean walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was trying so hard, not to think about it, but this man, Dean Winchester would be the end of him. "Now Cas, what is the purpose of you popping in on my shower? That has to be the creepiest thing you've done!" Cas looked down toward his feet as he thought about what he was going to say 'Dean, I've always loved you' 'Dean, you've been so amazing, love me back' 'I can feel the bond between us growing, surely you can too' 'I love you' but all he could muster up was "Sorry Dean, it was an accident. I have some news and wasn't thinking straight" at least it was partly the truth.  
Dean stood opposite Cas, his mind wondering if that was the truth. Maybe the angel wasn't being a perve, not that Dean would mind. The amount of times he'd mentally undressed Cas astounded him. All he could think of doing right now is getting him off that couch and into Dean's bed, naked. But he couldn't let it show on his face, he didn't know if Cas felt the same way. "Right, so what's the news then Cas?" Dean asked.  
"I've found another one of the weapons Balthazar sold. That's the third one this month!" Cas said wishing he could say what he wanted to say.  
"Oh, that's great Cas, did the person get their soul back?" Dean asked not convinced that's why Cas came down.  
"Yes, I made sure of that." Dammit, why can't I just say the words and be done with it!

Dean didn't believe for a second that's the only reason Cas was here.  
"Now Cas, how about you tell me the truth, why are you really here? I can see that there's another reason." Dean asked, hoping for something he thought would never happen. Cas looked down at his shoes, his face started turning a pale shade of pink. It was at that moment that Dean knew what Cas was here for, this was finally happening. Dean quickly crossed the floor closing the distance between them. When he reached Cas he grasped his chin softly in his fingers lifting Cas' head so he could look into his eyes.  
"Cas, I feel it too, I love you. Dean whispered gazing intently into the angels gorgeous eyes.  
"Dean... I love you too..." Cas mumbled as Dean pulled the angel toward his face and kissed him. Once, twice, three times, more! Each kiss lingering slightly longer than the last until they were both breathless.  
Dean pulled back and looked Cas in the eyes "Were you staring at my junk before in the bathroom?" Dean asked Cas. Cas looked at his shoes and nodded his head.  
"Don't be ashamed Cas! But now that you've seen me, I think it's time for me to see you." Dean said as he pulled the angel closer to the bed. Dean continued kissing the angel as he fell back onto the bed pulling Cas on top of him. Cas looked at him shocked until Dean reassures Cas, "Calm down Cas. It'll be fine"

Dean ran his hand down Cas' coat looking over the angel, damn he was gorgeous. He started undoing the angels shirt so he could Cas' body. It was all he'd imagined and more! Dean began touching him, starting with his check then down over his chest, over his abs edging closer and closer to the button of Cas' jeans. Cas bit his lip as Dean's hand brushed over Cas' hard bulge. They continued kissing while Dean undid Cas' pants grasping his length. Cas moaned against Dean's mouth as Dean slid his hand up and down Cas. He felt so good in Dean's hand. Cas closed his eyes wondering how in his overly long existence he'd never felt pleasure like this. He heard Dean shuffling under him, then Dean flipping Cas onto his back, Cas didnt understand what Dean was doing until be slid down Cas' body lower and lower until he was facing Cas' hard length.  
"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked, looking very confused.  
"Just relax Cas, you'll be fine." Dean murmured and Dean took Cas in his mouth. What Cas though before, he took it all back! This was amazing, Cas looked down at Dean as he continued his assault on Cas. Cas could feel a pressure building, unsure of what was happening he spoke to Dean through his raspy breaths "Dean, stop. What's happening?"

Dean grabbed Cas' ass to prevent him from pulling away, he could feel that Cas was so close to coming. When Cas finally came, he realised how close to heavenly this felt. Dean raised his head savouring the taste of the angel. He kissed up Cas' body until he reached Cas' lips again. Planting a loving kiss on Cas' he asked "How was that?"  
"Heavenly Dean, just heavenly." Cas murmured as Dean laid his head on Cas' chest.  
"My turn now Cas." Dean said as he rolled over dragging Cas on top of him. Cas looked shocked but decided he'd try and give it a go. Following what Dean had done to him, he kissed a trail down Dean's body ended up near the towel Dean was still wearing, it wasn't covering very much anymore. Cas looked up into Dean's eyes, they were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen, Cas looked back down as he moved the towel freeing Dean's cock. As he gazed at it, he put his hand out and grabbed Dean. "Whoa whoa! Cas, loosen the grip!" Dean hissed through clenched teeth. Cas slid his hand up and down Dean's length, loving this, not as much as Dean. Cas could see Dean's face, his mouth slightly open, his breathing become rough and ragged. Cas took Dean in his mouth as Dean hissed with pleasure.  
"Oh Cas..." he murmured. Cas could feel Dean thrusting his hips, pushing himself further into Cas' mouth. Dean laced his fingers through Cas' hair as the angel continued to suck Dean.  
"Cas, I'm going to come." Dean said through his teeth as the pressure continued building until he exploded in Cas' mouth. Cas loved how Dean tasted, better than anything he'd ever had before. Cas followed what Dean had done to him, kissing up the hunters body finally reaching his mouth. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas as Cas followed Dean's lead. Arms wrapped around each they kissed passionately until both were out of breath.  
"Cas, will you stay a while? I... I need you, now more than ever." Dean asked as Cas looked him lovingly in the eyes.  
"Of course Dean, I would stay forever if I could. A lifetime in your arms would be wonderful." The hunter and angel laid in each other's arms, relishing in each other's warmth. They spent the rest of the night planting cute kisses all over each other. Dean was thinking how great it was to finally have captured this angel, his angel's heart. Cas was thinking how well that went, he wondered why he hadn't done it sooner but was overjoyed and amazed that it had finally happened! He finally had the, his, hunter.


End file.
